


Bonds Unbroken

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abuse, Bad end, Brainwashing, Darkfic, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Axl didn't deserve this.All he had done was to obey Red without question.(Please read the tags.)





	Bonds Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why this has to be the first thing I've posted in a month.

_{DNA data successfully acquired.}_

That was the last one. A Reploid with black and red armour stood up, his smoking gun hanging loosely in his hand, and surveyed the carnage. Twenty Reploid engineers. Twenty dead.

Once, if Red had told him to kill Reploids and harvest their data like this, he would have shouted in Red's face – he wasn't a murderer, and if Red Alert had stooped that low, they'd answer to him – then he would have drawn his guns –

He shuddered. He'd been bad, once, and he'd needed to be punished.

He knew his place now, but if he let his thoughts wander, he might forget. His breath seized at the very idea. He wasn't bad. He hadn't forgotten. His muzzle still dug into his face, its straps were still locked tight, and his shock collar was still secure around his neck. Red had understood his weakness; Red had given him these so he would never forget.

Looking up, he saw Red entering the room. Maybe the way Red smiled at him had been different before the Professor came along. He didn't want to think about that. There was only one thing he could ever want.

"Good dog."

Red's pat on his head was gentle – Red was gentle – and he shivered and squeaked, aching, hardly daring to lean into Red's hand - but Red let him, even though it was greedy of him to take in all of that touch, that tender praise he craved. He didn't deserve it. His life belonged to Red. All he had done was to obey without question, as he should have.

Red was good. He would always belong to Red.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I _done?_


End file.
